


Share a Coke With...

by talkingfishsandwich



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingfishsandwich/pseuds/talkingfishsandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin makes a bet with Ray to pick a random coke, and ask out whoever's name is one the can. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share a Coke With...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic I've written for this fandom. I hope it's alright. For the small part with the texting, the asterisks are Ray and the quotes are Ryan. Also, thoughts are generally in between asterisks. Enjoy!

"Hey look!" Gavin shouted. "My coke says Jack!" He presented his coke can to Ray, who was sitting next to him.  
"Yeah, I bet almost all of the coke cans you could pick up would have the name of someone who works here." Ray responded. He had gotten a few with the names of co-workers lately, and he had even gotten his own once.  
"I want to try something" Gavin suddenly said, getting a glint in his eyes that told Ray he was probably not going to like the outcome of this idea.  
Soon they were at the store, and Ray was half excited, and half questioning his decision making skills. Gavin explained it all on the way over on camera after they decided to film it.  
"So Ryan's driving us to the store-"  
"Because neither of you two dumb asses can drive yourselves." Ryan cut in.  
"Wow, no need to curse." Ray said, trying to sound somewhat surprised.

"Ryan's driving us to the store, because I've made a sort of bet with Ray here." Ray waved for the camera. "He's going to grab one of those cokes, the ones with the names on them, and he's going to ask out whoever's name is on there. Doesn't matter who it is."

"If I don't know anyone named that…?"

"Then you put it back and grab another one."  
"And if he doesn't ask them out?" Ryan asks.  
"If he doesn't ask them out by the end of the day, he owes me one hundred dollars."  
"Yeah, I'm asking them out. It doesn't matter, it's actually very unlikely anybody will say yes."  
"I don't know why, this is practically destiny talking here." He said sarcastically before the footage cut.  
Now they were at the coke section, and Ryan was filming as Ray and Gavin stood waiting.  
"Okay, YOLO" Ray said, and he stuck his arm into the pile at random. He hovered his hand for a while, drawing it out, before grabbing one and quickly covering the name. "And the person who I will be asking out today will be…. Ryan." Sure enough, it was written there. Share a Coke with Ryan. Gavin laughed, and immediately took the camera from Ryan so that he could film both of their faces. And they were ridiculous.  
"Don't forget Ryan, you said this was destiny." Gavin said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

"So then…" Ray said eventually, wiggling his eyebrows. "Wanna go out with me?" It was a joke, mostly just because he didn't wanna give Gavin 100 dollars, and he wasn't gonna chicken out just because he had to ask a dude. It wasn't like the outcome would be any different.

Ryan looked to be thinking it over. "You know what, I did say this was destiny. So yeah. I will go out with you." The video ended almost immediately after that, with Gavin nearly falling apart in laughter, Ryan with a triumphant smirk, and Ray just looking utterly confused.

"Oh, my god, you silly sausages." Gavin managed to get out. "I have to announce this to the other guys. We have to get back to the office."

After a fairly strange car ride back, they were back in the office and Gavin was practically buzzing with excitement to tell the rest of them what happened. He didn't even start by explaining the bet or anything. He just blurted out "Ray and Ryan are dating." and letting the other guys freak out for a bit.

Jack gave them his congratulations, and Michael whispered something into Gavin's ear that made him giggle, while Geoff just said "Don't fuck in the office, okay?" Ray stayed pretty silent at first, before seeing that Ryan was playing along and joining in.

"I don't know Geoff…" He said with a sly grin.

"Gross." Geoff said, and he moved back to whatever he was working on before they came back.

Ray wondered if they were going to tell the other guys it was just a bet, but he wanted to talk to Ryan about something first.  
"You know, they didn't make a big deal about it at all." Ray said after pulling Ryan out of the room.

"Well, did you think they would have a problem with one of us dating a guy?" Ryan asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't give a shit about that. I mean they're not making a big deal about **us** dating. Like they didn't really suspect there was something strange going on, or ask us what happened or anything. They just went 'OK'."  
Ryan looked like he was about to respond, but just then, Gavin followed them out to where they were in the hallway.

"They asked me how you two got together." Gavin said, and Ryan glanced over at Ray. "I told them that you didn't say, you just told me that you were together." Ray was about to question him, but he didn't have time "Because, I have a new challenge for you two. See how long you can go before they start to think you aren't in a real relationship. When somebody asks you if you're really dating, like in a way where they're questioning it, or somebody figures it out on they're own, then it's over. You get a hundred more dollars if you can keep it up for a month."

Ray looked at Ryan, and when he saw the signature eyebrow raise, he knew that neither of them were going to back down. "I'm up for it if you are" ray said, shrugging, and Ryan grinned.  
"Let's go then." And without further ado, he grabbed rays hand and dragged him back into the office.  
And that's how ray ended up dating Ryan Haywood.  
***  
"What do you think we should do to convince them?" Ryan asked later.  
"We can probably take it easy on the PDA. Other than calling each other nicknames, which we already do, and maybe more light touches, we should be able to do everything the same."  
"You really don't think that they'll suspect anything, do you?"

"The dumb asses that we work with? Nah, they'll never know."  
They fell into a sort of routine after that; they would walk into the building hand in hand, then go about their day, but gravitate towards each other when they were doing a group thing. Ray thought they were doing alright, but not a lot different from before, until Gavin came to talk to him.  
"You guys don't kiss at all." He said, getting straight to the point as usual.  
"You want me to kiss Ryan in front of all of you?" Ray asked. "Man, that's pretty kinky."  
"It's weird that you don't kiss. They'll suspect something. I'm not saying make out in the office, just you know, do something." He made a vague hand gesture.  
So the next day, Ray decided to change it up. He meant to tell Ryan, he really did, but he forgot. So when they walked into the office hand in hand, all he had time to say was "don't freak out" before he kissed Ryan right on the lips. It was hardly more than a peck really, but it left both of them a bit dazed. Ray shook it off quickly and sat down at his desk, while it took Ryan a little but longer to right himself.

*That was a good kiss* Ray thought. It was hardly a kiss at all, but it was *good*. Over at Ryan's desk, he was still thinking about what happened.

He had wondered before if this little thing they had going was going to lead to them kissing at some point. Of course, people who are in relationships kiss, and it would be suspicious if they never did. Ryan was sure that's why Ray kissed him today. He was more surprised by both of their reactions. He didn't expect to like kissing Ray as much as he did.

"Wow, you're really gone, aren't you?" Jack asked. "You guys still kiss like it's your first time." He chuckled when Ryan looked startled. "It's adorable." He said, before looking back to his computer.

When everyone went away for lunch, Ryan had Ray stay behind so they could talk without the others there. Geoff noticed, and made an exaggerated disgusted face.  
"So..." Ryan said, "What was that about?"

"The kiss?" Ray asked, trying his best to be casual. "It was pointed out to me that people could get suspicious if we never did more than occasionally hold hands."

"So Gavin told you it was time to up it." Ray nodded. "Next time could I maybe get a little warning?"

Ray looked sheepish as he replied "Yeah, sorry about that. I meant to tell you. So… are we going to keep doing that?"

"Kissing?" Was Ray asking him if he wanted to keep kissing? He had been pretty sure that Ray wasn't actually interested in this, but that was strange.

"Yeah." He said, "Kissing in front of the other guys every so often. I mean I definitely won't if you're uncomfortable. We can just tell them that we're uncomfortable with PDA."

So he just meant to keep up the charade. That made more sense. Why had he been thinking something else to begin with? After a few seconds, he realized that he still hadn't answered Ray. "Oh, no, I guess it's alright. I was just really caught off guard. We should try to keep it light though."

"Yeah, we don't need to traumatize Geoff." Ray agreed, and Ryan chuckled. For the rest of the time the others were gone, they just ate lunch and hung out, and when they got back Ray and Ryan were sitting on the couch a little too close laughing loudly. Geoff smiled at them a little, though he tried his best to hide it.  
"Aren't they adorable?" Michael said quietly in a teasing tone.

"They're sickening is what they are." He replied, before raising his voice to the other two. "Get back to work lovebirds."  
Ryan was a little startled at being called lovebirds before he remembered what was happening. Then he just sighed and got back to the video he was editing before lunch as Ray went back to his desk, shooting a dirty look at Geoff.  
After that day, they had a little bit longer to develop a new routine. They would walk into the building with they're hands linked, and they would kiss sometimes, before doing there own thing. when they did let's plays, they would team up more often, which was actually good for both of them in the challenges Geoff gave them. They would have a "lunch date" where they would just talk about normal things that they would have before all of this. They kiss every so often with the guys in the room, becoming more and more frequent. Ryan still got dazed like he did that first time.  
It did a lot for their relationship overall really; even thought they weren't really dating it wasn't weird, and besides a little bit of PDA, the way they acted around each other hadn't changed much.  
Gavin stayed with them for one of their lunch dates and talked to them about how well they were doing. "You guys are really committed. I didn't think you would make it this long."

"Well, you know, I'll do anything for the money." Ray said, and Gavin chuckled.  
"Yeah, but I mean, you guys are convincing. You would even be fooling me if I didn't already know."  
"Gavin, If you didn't already know, there would be no way you would figure us out even if we weren't convincing." Ryan said, making Gavin pout. He looked to Ray, who gave him a look that said *sorry, it's true though*

"Fine then. I'll leave you two to finish your date then." And with that he walked off.

Ryan thinks for the rest of the day about that. They really were committed to this whole thing. Ryan knew he was having fun with it. It was cool to hang out with Ray more, and as bad as it may sound, he didn't mind the coupley PDA stuff much either. He wasn't sure why Ray was still doing this, but Ryan thought that maybe he was having as much fun with this as he was himself.

A few days later, Geoff asked Ray if he wanted to go to a barbecue. And he loved Geoff's cooking, he really did, but he didn't want to be surrounded by the drunk people that would inevitably be there, the only one not drinking. "No thanks, I've... got other plans. With Ryan."

"Whatever man, I just don't want the details." Geoff said, and Ray frowned.  
"It's not like all we do is fuck you know."

"I know. I'm sure you have riveting pillow talk." Ray picked up a plush he had on his desk and threw it at Geoff as he walked away, supposedly to ask other's to his barbecue. Which reminded Ray, he should probably tell Ryan.

*If Geoff asks you to a barbecue, you have other plans with me. Sorry.*

"Thanks for the heads up on that."

"So, what are the other plans then?"

*Oh, I didn't really have anything, I just wanted to get out of it. We could do something though if you wanted?*  
"Sure. I've got a horrible movie we could watch."

*I'm gonna need a drive.*  
"No problem."

Ray smiled after turning off his phone screen, and then the question hit him: Why was he defending his fake relationship against Geoff? He had been genuinely upset there, which didn't happen often at all. And why was he doing super coupley stuff with Ryan when it wasn't needed? Well, it wasn't like watching a movie was actually coupley stuff, but he couldn't help but feel off about it. He seriously needed to re examine his motivation in this.  
By the time Ray and Ryan were about to watch some movie, both of them had come up with the same thought; their feelings were a little more real than initially intended. They weren't oblivious enough to ignore that. But neither of them were really willing to give this up just yet. So as they watched the movie, they moved just a little bit closer every once in a while until they were basically pressed together. Both of them noticed, but neither said anything. It was really more comfortable that way anyway.  
Towards the end of the movie, Ray started to drift off, and unconsciously lay his head down on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan smiled softly, and decided that he wouldn't disturb him. When the movie ended, he carefully moved Ray so that he was laying down with a pillow under his head and a blanket on top of him before going off to bed himself.  
The next day, it took Ray a few minutes to realize whose couch he was on and why he was there. Soon after he noticed the smell of food being cooked, which must have been what woke him up in the first place.  
"Hey sleeping beauty" Ryan said when he noticed Ray stepping into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.  
"What's up asshole?" Ray replied sleepily. Ray felt like he could definitely get used to seeing Ryan like this in the morning, with his hair all messed up and… wait, what? That was not the kind of thing he should be thinking about his friend/fake boyfriend.  
Ryan speaking pulled him out of his thoughts. "Is that any way to treat your boyfriend after you pass out on his couch?" Ray blushed a bit at the term, hoping Ryan didn't see it.  
Meanwhile, Ryan was having somewhat similar thoughts about Ray and how adorable he looked when he was all sleepy like that. He would definitely try to see Ray like this again… wait, what?

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No worries." Ryan said with a shrug. "It was cute." He flinched a bit about what he said without his own permission. But he was sure that he could see a slight blush on Ray's face past the exaggerated eyebrow raise he made at the comment. Ryan said nothing.

It was the weekend, so they didn't have to go back to work today. It also meant that Ray could stay over for a bit, which he did. First Ryan told him what he missed in the movie: a totally predictable ending, and that snowballed into other conversations, from video games to ridiculous hypothetical questions that Ryan was sure he got from Gavin. Soon enough, it was about lunch time, and Ray was beating his ass in some video game or other.  
"Do you wanna go out for something?" Ryan asked, and Ray agreed. They decided on a restaurant, and when they got there, it was just like normal, until Michael showed up.  
"Wow, you two really are adorable." He said as a way of greeting, and Ray and Ryan both jumped a bit. It wasn't like they were pretending to be in a relationship now, there wasn't anyone from work around. But Michael apparently couldn't tell the difference. Ryan wondered if that was ignorance on his part or ignorance on theirs.  
"Hey Michael." Ray said, ignoring the first comment entirely. "Wanna join us?"

"Sure." He said simply, and pulled up a chair. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about anyway." Ray and Ryan looked at him expectingly. "I know what's going on. Gavin told me almost immediately." They looked to each other, wondering if all of this had been for nothing. "Don't worry, It's his fault, so it won't affect your dumb bet. Because let me tell you, if Gavin hadn't told me, I would be convinced. You guys are lovey dovey as shit. Even now. There's no one here, and yet you guys are still staring at each other with that look. So grow some balls and start dating for real." He stood up and started to leave. "I'll let you two work this out. Thanks for ruining my lunch here you fucks." and with that he was gone.  
There was silence for a while then, and unlike their usual, it was awkward. Then Ray spoke up.  
"We're idiots, aren't we?" He said, and Ryan laughed his deep laugh that put a smile on Ray's face every time.  
"Yeah, I guess we kind of are."

"So, you're really into me?"

"Incredibly so." Ray grinned. "And you?"

"I'm basically fucking head over heels." After that, their hands found their way together on top of the table. Not a whole lot changed after that, they just allowed themselves to do what they had been doing at work when they weren't there.  
The next time they went to work, they did their regular routine; Walk into the office hand in hand and kiss, but this time they didn't part just yet. They got all of the Achievement Hunters' attention, and Ryan started off.  
"So the thing is, me and Ray weren't really in a relationship for all that time." Jack and Geoff, who didn't know anything looked confused, because they were still holding hands.  
"Yeah, it was a bet from a British prick." They turned to see Gavin smile sheepishly.  
"But it was eventually pointed out to us how much of a couple we were even when we weren't pretending. And so we decided we would date for real."  
"So, quick recap: Gavin gave us a bet, we weren't really dating, now we are. Everyone get it?" Ray said, and Ryan kissed him, with groans from everyone else there.  
"So I guess you're going to be even more insufferable than before now?" Geoff asked, and Ryan just gave him a grin that told the entire answer.  
And that's how Ray ended up dating Ryan Haywood for real.

 

THE END

 

It had been a while after they started dating for real, when Ray found a coke on his desk in the middle of the day. On it, it said "share a coke with your boyfriend" and there was a sticky note next to it that simply said "Happy fake anniversary. Can't wait for the real one." Ray smiled, giddy with how much he loved this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it. The spacing turned out a bit weird in some places, but it shouldn't be too bad. Please let me know what you think in the comments, or tell me if you see any mistakes.


End file.
